3 AM
by umeboshi ume
Summary: Jirou Kyouka terbangun pada pukul tiga subuh. Ia haus, namun bokongnya sakit sekali. Akan sulit sekali berjalan ke dapur tanpa usaha ekstra. — AU; momojirou. male!momo. semi-m?


Boku no Hero Academia © Horikoshi Kouhei

Warning(s): Male!Momo, gajeness, garing, keju, maybe OOC, kosakata krisis, typo(s), etc.

* * *

**3 AM**

Jirou Kyouka terbangun pada pukul tiga subuh.

Tenggorokannya kering. Rasanya haus sekali, ingin memuaskan dahaga dengan segelas air putih.

Kyouka menoleh ke samping _double bed_ mereka. Yaoyorozu Momo masih tertidur pulas. Sesekali pria itu mendengkur pelan, menyerukan nama Kyouka tanpa sadar, membuat wanita itu tersenyum geli.

Kyouka menyingkap selimut yang melapisi tubuhnya yang hanya berbalut kaus putih kebesaran milik momo. Ia lakukan dengan sangat hati-hati, dengan sedikit gerakan—takut membangun kekasihnya itu. Seketika hawa dingin pendingin ruangan menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya, kecuali bagian kaki dan selangkangannya yang terekspos.

Ketika Kyouka beranjak dari kasur, ia merasakan nyeri yang amat sangat pada bokongnya.

Tubuhnya—terutama punggungnya dan bokongnya—terasa sangat pegal. Kakinya terasa seperti _jelly_, namun perutnya terasa hangat, terasa penuh.

Akan sulit sekali berjalan ke dapur tanpa usaha ekstra.

Menghela napas pelan, Kyouka mengurungkan niatnya mengambil segelas air. Teringat apa yang baru saja dilakukan mereka semalam, wajahnya merona merah. Jika ia mengangkat bokongnya sedikit saja, cairan lengket bekas pergumulan mereka semalam akan merembes keluar. Tadi saja ketika hendak beranjak, Kyouka merasakan bokongnya sedikit lengket.

Tapi, tapi—tenggorokannya kering sekali!

Mengabaikan rasa sakit dan cairan lengket memalukan itu, Kyouka berdiri.

Berhasil!

_Aku bisa!_

Kyouka tersenyum girang. Satu, dua, tiga langkah—dan _bruk_!

"Ah!"

Kyouka meringis sakit. Ia terjatuh di atas lantai apartemen mereka yang dingin. Rasa nyeri pada bokongnya bertambah dua kali lipat.

"Aw!"

"… Kyouka-_san_? Ada apa—ASTAGA!"

Oh, sial. Ia lupa kekasihnya masih tertidur pulas. Teriakannya baru saja membangunkan Momo. Kyouka merasa tidak enak hati.

Momo menyingkirkan selimutnya, beranjak dari kasur, kemudian berjalan cepat menuju Kyouka. Ia berjongkok, menatap kekasihnya yang mengerang kesakitan dengan raut khawatir. Jujur saja, mendengar teriakan Kyouka tadi, Momo khawatir setengah mati.

"Kyouka-_san _kenapa? Mana yang sakit?"

Ketika pandangan mereka beradu, Kyouka tidak menatapnya seperti biasa, tetapi tangannya menutupi wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat segar.

Momo hendak mengulurkan tangannya, menawarkan bantuan pada wanita itu, namun uluran tangannya ditepis oleh Kyouka.

"Kyouka-_san_—"

"Tolong tutup bagian bawahmu dulu, Momo! Aku hampir jantungan!"

Hening sejenak. Momo mencerna pernyataan Kyouka.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Momo paham.

"Maaf, Kyouka-_san_. Aku nggak sengaja."

Dengan kedua pipi yang ikut memerah, Momo mengambil _boxer_-nya yang tercecer di lantai, memakainya dengan cekatan.

"Sudah, Kyouka-_san_. Sekarang jangan tutupi wajahmu."

Mengangguk, Kyouka mendongak, mendapati Momo yang berjongkok di depannya dan menatapnya khawatir.

Kyouka merasa gugup. Kalau dari dekat, kekasihnya terlihat semakin tampan. Tubuh putih dan _topless_-nya penuh dengan cakaran akibat permainan barusan—

Kyouka merona, sementara Momo mati-matian menahan diri ingin menjahili Kyouka—gadis itu berlipat kali lebih menggemaskan dengan wajah yang penuh rona merah.

Hening.

Karena tidak ada yang memecah kesunyian, Kyouka merengut. Terlihat dibuat-buat, namun sangat ampuh membuat dada Momo berdesir—baginya, Kyouka yang merengut tampak sangat menggemaskan.

"Momo, aku haus dan kakiku lemas sekali, apalagi bokongku. Momo harus tanggung jawab!"

—Kyouka tidak marah kepada Momo yang berhasil menggagahinya hingga ia sulit berjalan beberapa jam lalu, ia hanya ingin mengerjai pacarnya itu.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Kyouka-_san_. Jantungku nggak kuat. Aku ambilkan air, tunggu di sini saja."

Momo berdiri, hendak melangkahkan kaki ke dapur, namun ditahan oleh Kyouka.

"Bolehkah aku ikut bersamamu?"

Menghela napas pasrah, Momo mengangkat tubuh Kyouka, membuatnya memekik ringan. Ia menggendong wanitanya tanpa beban, seperti seorang mempelai pria yang menggendong pengantin wanitanya—_bridal style_.

Kyouka melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Momo, membiarkan pria itu menuntunnya ke dapur. Ia menghirup aroma tubuh Momo yang berpadu dengannya—wangi maskulin namun lembut milik Momo dengan wangi herbal ringan milik Kyouka. Di leher pria itu, terdapat beberapa bekas gigitan kecil.

Kyouka tersenyum kecil. Momo yang selalu memperlakukannya dengan baik dan memanjakannya manis sekali—salah satu dari berbagai alasan untuk jatuh cinta pada Yaoyorozu Momo.

"Momo?"

"Ya?"

"Aku sangat sayang pada Momo."

"Ya, aku juga sayang Kyouka-_san_. Dan maafkan aku, Kyouka-_san_."

"Untuk apa?"

"Maaf aku melakukannya dengan kasar. Habisnya Kyouka-_san _menggoda sekali."

Subuh ini, untuk kesekian kalinya, Yaoyorozu Momo sukses membuat Jirou Kyouka merona merah.

—tanpa Kyouka sadari, pria itu juga merona sama hebatnya setelah mengatakannya.

**finish**

* * *

_Male_!Momo _is justice_! Saya juga ngeship MomoJirou. Mau original yuri, _genderbend _Momo atau Jirou tidak masalah!

Terima kasih banyak sudah membaca fict gaje ini, kritik dan _review_-nya silahkan :).


End file.
